creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Ermordung der Marie Korn
Das Opfer Marie war ein Opfer, anders lässt es sich eigentlich nicht sagen. Sie war in der Schule unbeliebt, schrieb nur schlechte Noten und lief herum wie eine Vogelscheuche. Obwohl ihre Klassenkameraden es eher so ausdrückten: „Wir können doch nichts dafür. Sie will doch offensichtlich gemobbt werden.“ Nun, niemand konnte bestreiten, dass sie seltsam war. Sie kleidete sich schon merkwürdig. Sie trug fast immer ein Kleid, ein hübsches weißes Kleid, das ihr aber überhaupt nicht stand. Es ging ihr knapp über die Knie, sodass jeder sehen konnte, dass sie ihre Socken immer so hoch zog wie nur irgend möglich. Davon, dass das Kleid für alle anderen aussah wie ein Nachthemd, ganz abgesehen. Dann ihre Frisur. Sie hatte lange, schwarze Haare, die aussahen, als wären sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gewaschen worden und würden Bürsten nur vom Hörensagen kennen. Ganz ehrlich, es gibt Wiesen, die wurden schon besser gemäht. Nur entgegen der allgemeinen Annahme konnte Marie überhaupt nichts für ihr Aussehen. Nicht für ihre dreckigen, verfilzten Haare, nicht für ihre blasse und mit Pickeln übersäte Haut. Auch konnte sie nichts für ihre Heterochromie. Ihr linkes Auge war von einem stumpfen Blau, das Rechte war braun. Das führte unweigerlich dazu, dass ihr niemand in die Augen sehen konnte, ohne zu lachen oder sie „Freak“ zu nennen. Natürlich hätte sie zumindest an ihrer Art, sich einzukleiden, etwas ändern können, aber sie liebte dieses weiße Kleid, und es gab ihr, trotz allem, ein kleines Gefühl der Stärke, wenn sie morgens in die Schule ging. Ein neuer Tag in der ewigen Hölle eines 15-jährigen Mädchens. Marcel, ein sechzehn Jahre alter Junge, und seine gleichaltrigen Freunde Jonas und Fabian, sowie dessen Freundin Alina, hatten es sich scheinbar zu Aufgabe gemacht, Marie das Leben so schwer wie nur irgendwie möglich zu machen. Marcel war ein etwas stämmigerer, kleiner Typ mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, der einen Großteil seiner Freizeit vor seinem Computer verbrachte. Vorzugsweise spielte er Ego-Shooter-Spiele oder zog im Internet über Marie her. Jonas war eher groß und dünn und sah mit seiner Hornbrille nach einem klassischen Streber aus. Allerdings war er überhaupt nicht der Typ, der zu Hause paukte ohne Ende. Viel lieber las er Horrorgeschichten, oder sah sich Horrorfilme an. Hauptsache, sie strotzten vor Gewalt und Blut. Wenn man Jonas einmal richtig untersucht hätte, wäre sicher schnell aufgefallen, dass er einen wahnsinnigen Hang zu Gewalt hatte. Fabian unterschied sich von seinen beiden Freunden hauptsächlich dadurch, dass es ihm egal war, was mit Marie los war, er peinigte sie einfach aus Langeweile. Er hatte auch ansonsten andere Interessen: Er spielte Fußball, anstatt auf Facebook über Marie zu lästern. Alina ging es ähnlich, obwohl sie schon wieder etwas mehr Spaß daran hatte, Marie Kaugummi in ihre dreckigen Haare zu schmieren oder "Marie ist Scheiße" auf die Tische der Schule zu kritzeln. Auch beim Sportschwimmen redete sie mit ihren Freundinnen häufiger über diese „hässliche, blöde Kuh“. Man muss dazu sagen, dass es noch dutzende andere Leute gab, die Marie ähnlich behandelten. Kaum jemand hatte ihr nicht schon einmal ein Tritt mich-Schild auf den Rücken geklebt oder so. Aber niemand wäre so weit gegangen wie diese vier Freunde. Jonas, Fabian, Marcel und Alina saßen auf dem Pausenhof der Schule auf einem kleinen Rasenplatz, im Schatten eines Baumes. Sie unterhielten sich über dies und das, als Marcel Marie entdeckte. Sie lief nur ein paar Meter an dem Platz vorbei, an dem sie saßen und hatte die vier offenbar noch nicht bemerkt. Marcel machte die anderen auf ihr Opfer aufmerksam und rief dann laut: „Hey, Opfer. Wieder aus dem Klo gesoffen?“ Marie sah kurz zu ihm, und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, was die anderen zu lauten und gehässigem Gelächter reizte, dann rannte sie mit stolpernden, ungelenken Schritten davon. Jonas stieß Marcel an und fragte grinsend: „Aus dem Klo gesoffen? Wo hast du denn das her?“ Marcel konnte einen Moment vor Lachen nicht antworten, aber Alina schien die Antwort ebenfalls parat zu haben: „Ist doch wohl klar. Ihr Gesicht sieht aus, als hätte man es ausgeschissen, und was findet man wohl im Klo?“ Jonas und Fabian schüttelten sich vor Ekel und mussten wieder lachen. Dann sagte Jonas: „Sagt mal, habt ihr eigentlich schon gemerkt, was die an den Armen hat?“ Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf, nur Alina schien ebenfalls etwas zu wissen: „Na ja, in der Umkleidekabine versucht sie immer, irgendetwas zu verbergen. Vielleicht hat sie Stigmata oder so.“ Fabian sah sie verständnislos an: „Was zur Hölle sind Stigmata?“ Jonas antwortete wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Stigmata sind so was wie Narben. Sie sehen, meistens zumindest, so aus wie Narben von Brandverletzungen. Haben aber immer eine natürliche Ursache. Du weißt schon, wie Ausschlag.“ Fabian kicherte, aber Jonas schüttelte den Kopf: „Das sah aber gar nicht aus wie Stigmata. Ich hätte jetzt gewettet, sie hat ganz normale Schnitte.“ Marcel hob die Augenbrauen: „Meinst du, die ritzt sich selbst? Ist ja krass.“ Während die Jungs weiter darüber lachten, holte Alina ein Blatt Papier aus ihrer Schultasche und begann, etwas darauf zu schreiben. Fabian sah neugierig hin: „Was machst du da?“ Alina zog das Blatt vor ihm weg und grinste: „Das siehst du gleich.“ Als sie fertig war, stand folgendes auf dem Blatt: Ich weiß, dass du dich ritzt. Wenn du nicht willst, dass es die ganze Schulhe erfährt, komme morgen mit Barbie-Puppen-Schminke im Gesicht zur Schuhle. Alle lasen den Zettel durch und begannen zu lachen, nur Jonas deutete darauf und meinte grinsend: „Schule schreibt man ohne H. Ich dachte, du hättest in Rechtschreibung eine Eins?“ Alina grinste süffisant zurück: „Ganz genau. Wenn sie echt so blöd ist und das hier einem Lehrer zeigt, kommt keiner auf die Idee, ich hätte es geschrieben, weil ich eben keine Rechtschreibfehler mache.“ „Klasse Idee“, schaltete sich Marcel ein, „aber wer gibt ihr den Zettel?“ Das sorgte für einiges Gegrübel, bis Alina meinte: „Ich könnte ihr den Zettel in die Tasche legen, wenn wir heute Sport haben. Das müsste eigentlich hinhauen.“ Die anderen stimmten zu. Kurz darauf klingelte die Schulglocke zum Unterrichtsbeginn. Am nächsten Tag sorgte Marie für einiges Gelächter, weil sie mit lila Lippenstift, pinkem Eyeliner, der in Verbindung mit ihrer Heterochromie absolut absurd aussah, und den Wangen voller Glitter in die Schule kam. Besonders amüsant fanden das Marcel, Jonas, Fabian und Alina. Vor allem aber wussten sie, dass sie mit Marie nun tun konnten, was immer sie wollten. Marie bekam in nächster Zeit noch öfter Briefe wie diesen. Das Böse im Menschen ist eine komplexe Sache. Es ist in jedem von uns, aber nur in wenigen Leuten schlägt der Keim Wurzeln und beginnt, die Seele zu schwärzen. Und vor allem lässt es sich trainieren. Die vier Freunde begannen damit, Marie Beleidigungen nachzurufen, so wie beinahe jeder. Worte wie „Freak“ oder „Bloody Mary“ waren an der Tagesordnung. Den letzten Begriff hatte sich Jonas einfallen lassen, bezogen auf Maries Ähnlichkeit zu der Namensvetterin, die in Amerika angeblich in Spiegeln erschien und Kindern die Augen ausstach. Die beiden verschiedenen Augenfarben sorgten dafür, dass Jonas' Aussage schnell Früchte trug. Dann ging es weiter mit Streichen wie Kakao in die Schultasche kippen oder Kaugummi in die Haare schmieren. Und zuletzt eben die Briefe, in denen Marie mal aufgefordert wurde, mit absurder Schminke in die Schule zu kommen, ein anderes mal, ihr Geld fürs Mittagessen abzugeben. Als Druckmittel wurde immer angegeben, dass man sonst ihre Angewohnheit, sich zu ritzen, überall verbreiten würde. Dann begann in Jonas' Kopf ein genialer, aber nichtsdestotrotz kranker Plan zu reifen. Er verfasste zu Hause mehrere Briefe an Maria, die er am nächsten Morgen seinen Freunden zeigte. Diese hatten den bösen Keim in ihren Seelen bereits so weit gedeihen lassen, dass ihnen die Folgen ihrer Plans überhaupt nicht bewusst waren. Immerhin, während Fabian und Marcel die Briefe positiv erstaunt ansahen, wagte Alina doch noch, einen kurzen Einspruch einzubringen: „Ist das nicht vielleicht etwas extrem? Ich meine, Erpressung ist eine Sache, aber das? Das ist eine echte Straftat.“ Fabian versuchte, sie zu beruhigen: „Keine Sorge, Schätzchen. Es findet ja niemand heraus, dass wir das waren.“ Da schaltete sich Jonas ein: „Hört mal, ich habe euch noch gar nicht den ganzen Plan gesagt.“ Die anderen sahen ihn neugierig an. „Na ja, zuerst dachte ich, wir könnten dieses Opfer mit diesen Briefen endgültig mürbe machen. Dann hatte ich einen besseren Plan. Jetzt mal ehrlich, ihr wolltet doch schon immer mal irgendwen umbringen, oder?“ Die Reaktion der anderen lässt sich am besten als eine Mischung aus zischend Luft holen, einem „Bist du irre?“ und unverständlichen Blicken beschreiben. Jonas hatte mit so etwas gerechnet und wartete, bis die anderen sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten: „Leute, ich weiß, ihr denkt jetzt, ich bin bekloppt, aber hört doch mal zu. Fabian, ich habe dich gestern erst sagen hören, dass du diesen Penner von Englischlehrer am liebsten umbringen würdest. Alina, Marcel, bei euch ist es ähnlich. Und ich glaube kaum, dass man so etwas sagt, wenn man es nicht wenigstens ein Bisschen ernst meint. Mein Plan wäre im Großen und Ganzen, unserem Opfer diese Briefe zukommen zu lassen. Danach habe ich eine Überraschung für sie parat, und dann...“ Jonas ließ den Satz unvollendet, sah seine Freunde an und setzte neu an: „Sie ritzt sich selbst und wird in der Schule gemobbt wie kein Zweiter. Dann bekommt sie Briefe wie diese hier und, na ja, alles, was wir tun müssen, ist, es wie einen Selbstmord aussehen zu lassen. Und ich ziehe das so oder so durch, egal, ob ihr dabei seid oder nicht.“ Für einen Moment sah er nachdenklich aus, dann meinte er: „Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass niemand von euch mich an die Polizei verpfeift.“ Dabei sah er besonders Alina an, die aber den Kopf schüttelte: „Hey, keine Sorge. Ich... bin noch unsicher dabei, aber ich verpetze dich nicht. Keiner von uns.“ Die anderen Beiden stimmten zu, und Jonas sah erleichtert aus, auch wenn in seinem Blick etwas entsetzlich Aufgeregtes lag: „Okay, dann legen wir mal los.“ Marie fand den ersten Brief wie üblich in ihrer Schultasche, nach dem Sportunterricht. Der genaue Wortlaut war kurz und knackig: "Die Welt ist ohne dich besser dran." Marie begann zu weinen, als sie diese Worte las. Ihr blaues und ihr braunes Auge ließen die Tränen in unterschiedlichen Farben schillern, als wären es seltene Diamanten. Für Jonas, Marcel, Alina und Fabian hatten sie beinahe denselben Wert. Der nächste Brief lag am nächsten Tag auf ihrem Platz im Klassenraum. Darauf stand lediglich, dass sie ihrer „Unwürdigen Existenz“ ein Ende setzen sollte. In den nächsten Tagen bekam sie weitere Briefe, die alle verkündeten, dass sie Selbstmord begehen sollte. Einmal stand mit beinahe sanften Worten geschrieben, dass der Tod für Mobbingopfer eine Erlösung sei. Marie brachte sich nicht um, aber jeden Tag hatte sie ein paar neue Schnitte an ihren Armen. Es dauerte nur eine Woche, um sie endgültig zu „brechen“, wie Jonas es ausdrückte. Dann weihte er seine Freunde in seinen restlichen Plan ein. Inzwischen war auch Alina dabei. Er hatte es geschafft, Maries Unterschrift zu fälschen, und sie unter einen computergeschriebenen Text zu setzen. Er las ihn seinen Freunden vor: "Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Ich komme mit dem ganzen Druck nicht mehr klar. Mama, es tut mir leid, dir das Herz zu brechen, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich werde in der Schule gemobbt. Ich wurde erpresst, und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, auch nicht mit dir darüber reden. Ich habe einmal den Spruch gehört, dass der Tod nur eine Erlösung ist, nichts Schlimmes. Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass es stimmt, und deshalb habe ich mich selbst umgebracht. Weil alle anderen über mich lachen, vor allem über meine Augen. Ich hasse diese Augen, verdammt, ich hasse sie so sehr. Jedenfalls möchte ich, dass du dir keine Schuld daran gibst. Ich hab dich lieb, Mama. Marie Korn" Marcel meldete sich zuerst zu Wort: „Du hast schon einen Abschiedsbrief für sie geschrieben? Wieso?“ Jonas antwortete: „Wenn man jemanden tot vorfindet, versuchen Polizisten für gewöhnlich, den Mörder zu finden. Wenn dieser Jemand aber Selbstmord begangen hat und praktischerweise ein Abschiedsbrief beiliegt, sogar mit Unterschrift, der ebendies bestätigt, dann sucht niemand nach einem Mörder. Weil es keinen gibt, oder besser gesagt, weil sie ihn schon gefunden haben. Alles klar?“ Marcel nickte, und Alina stellte die nächste Frage: „Warum hast du ihren Vater nirgendwo erwähnt?“ „Der ist vor drei Jahren bei einem Autounfall draufgegangen. Da macht es keinen Sinn, wenn sie sich von ihm verabschiedet.“ Die nächste Frage kam von Fabian: „Und hast du auch schon einen Plan ausgearbeitet, in deinem Psycho-Hirn, wie wir sie umbringen sollen?“ „Klar. Ich denke, ich werde gleich zu dieser Vollidiotin hingehen und sie zu einer Party einladen. Oder vielmehr zu einem Ort, an dem angeblich eine Party steigen würde. Dort warten wir dann, und der Rest wird ein Kinderspiel.“ „Aha“, warf Alina ein, „Aber hast du schon vergessen, dass sie dich als einen ihrer Mobber kennt? Wieso sollte sie auf dich hören?“ Jonas grinste. Dieses Grinsen jagte Alina schon fast Angst ein: „Ich hab schon eine Idee, keine Sorge.“ Die Tat Jonas ging langsam durch das Schulgebäude und ließ den Blick herumschweifen, auf der Suche nach seinem Opfer. Dort saß sie, ganz alleine in einer Ecke. Jonas ging zu ihr hin und setzte sich. Marie hob den Blick und zuckte sofort zusammen, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus, also begann Jonas seinerseits zu sprechen. Seine Stimme war voller Wärme: „Hey, ich weiß, ich bin wohl die letzte Person auf der Welt, die du jetzt sehen möchtest.“ Dann schwieg er eine Sekunde, um ihre Reaktion abzuwarten. Sie sah ihn langsam an, ihre Augen waren voller stummen Erstaunen. Jonas hätte ihr am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt, als sie ihn mit ihren hässlichen, unterschiedlich gefärbten Augen ansah, aber er hielt seine Rolle durch: „Du hast sicher nicht vergessen, was ich dir schon alles angetan habe, aber... aber ich hab mich mal dazu durchgerungen, über das alles nachzudenken, und das Ergebnis ist echt niederschmetternd.“ Er grinste Marie schüchtern an: „Ich wollte mich jedenfalls entschuldigen. Für alles. Und ich weiß auch, dass das allein dir sicher nicht ausreicht, also dachte ich, ich könnte dich mal auf eine Party einladen. Sie steigt morgen Abend, und ich dachte, na ja... also da gibt es kaum Leute, die dich kennen, und vielleicht kannst du ein paar neue Freunde finden.“Danach sah er Marie erwartungsvoll an, wartete darauf, dass sie etwas sagte. Und schließlich sagte sie etwas: „Ist das sicher kein Trick von euch?“ Genau die Frage, auf die Jonas gehofft hatte. Er unterdrückte den Drang, sich bei ihrer rauen Stimme die Ohren zuzuhalten und antwortete: „Tja, wenn es ein Trick wäre, würde ich es dir wohl kaum auf die Nase binden, aber ich schwöre dir, beim Leben meiner Großmutter, dass das kein Trick ist.“ Dann wartete er erneut auf Maries Antwort, die so ausfiel, wie er sich alles erhofft hatte. „Wo findet die Party statt?“ Jonas nannte die Adresse, die gar nicht weit von Maries Zuhause lag, genau neben einem großen Waldstück. Marie sagte zu und Jonas entschuldigte sich noch einmal peinlich berührt bei ihr, bevor er zu seinen Freunden zurückkehrte. „Und“, fragten alle wie aus einem Mund. „Klasse. Sie denkt, dass ich sie als Wiedergutmachung für alles eingeladen habe. Mann, ist die blöd.“ Die anderen lachten zustimmend. Jonas stand vor dem Haus, bei dem er sich mit Marie verabredet hatte. Er sah auf die Uhr. Sie müsste jeden Moment ankommen. Der Wald begann auf der anderen Straßenseite und war schon am Rand so dicht, dass man Alina, Marcel und Fabian nicht sehen konnte. Jonas sah sich um. Es war bereits dunkel, und in keinem der umliegenden Häuser brannte Licht. Dann konnte er eine Gestalt ausmachen, die langsam auf ihn zuging. Offenbar hatte Marie auch heute ihr weißes Nachthemd angezogen. Jonas tat so, als hätte er sie nicht gesehen und ging über die Straße an den Rand des Waldstückes, als würde er sich die Langeweile damit vertreiben. Dann sah er offensichtlich zu Marie und begrüßte sie. Sie kam zu ihm und erwiderte die Begrüßung unsicher. Dann fragte sie, ob hier die Party stattfinden würde. Jonas grinste und erwiderte gelassen: „Nicht wirklich. Weißt du, eigentlich bis du die Party.“ Noch ehe Marie etwas sagen konnte, sprangen die anderen aus dem Gebüsch und ergriffen Marie. Marcel und Fabian hielten ihre Arme fest, während Alina ihr einen Streifen Isolierband über den Mund klebte. Dann ergriff sie mit Jonas zusammen die Beine und schleppte Marie in den Wald. Mit kleinen Stablampen leuchteten sie sich den Weg. Sie hatten schon vorher eine Lichtung ausgesucht, die weit genug im Waldes-inneren lag und wo sie sozusagen ungestört waren. Überraschenderweise wehrte Marie sich nicht, sie war vielmehr starr vor Angst, sodass sie den Platz schnell erreichten. Sie legte Marie auf den Boden und hielten sie weiterhin fest. Marcel strich über ihre Arme, die von alten und neuen Schnitten übersät waren: „Alter, schaut euch das an. Das müssen an die hundert Schnitte sein.“ Fabian untersuchte „seinen“ Arm ebenfalls und streichelte über die Narben. Ein Schnitt war noch so frisch, dass die Haut noch nicht ganz zusammengewachsen war, und er stieß seinen Fingernagel in den roten Schlitz. Marie stieß ein gedämpftes Stöhnen aus und versuchte, ihren Arm wegzuziehen, aber Fabian hielt weiterhin fest. Alina lachte: „Seht nur, wie die Kuh sich windet. Als würde sie zum Schlachter geführt.“ Jonas grinste kalt: „Ist ja auch 'ne Menge Wahrheit dran. Haltet sie nur gut fest.“ Alina setzte sich auf Maries Beine, Marcel und Fabian auf je einen Arm. Als Marie so vollkommen unfähig, sich zu bewegen, dalag, setzte Jonas sich auf ihren Bauch. Er wollte in seine Jackentasche greifen, entschied sich aber dann anders. Er hielt eine Hand vor sich in die Luft, dann senkte er sie auf Maries linke Brust. Alina schrie sofort: „Du hast doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft vor, sie zu vergewaltigen!?“ Jonas schüttelte den Kopf: „Natürlich nicht. Wenn die Bullen merken, dass sie vergewaltigt wurde, glaubt doch keiner mehr an die Selbstmord-Geschichte.“ Dann fügte er flüsternd hinzu: „Ich will nur kurz dieses Gefühl der Macht genießen. Deshalb sind wir doch hier, oder?“ Die anderen stimmten murmelnd zu, während Marcel nun seinerseits begann, eine von Maries Brüsten zu betatschen. Ihr ersticktes Schluchzen wurde zu einem leisen Wimmern, was Fabian zu leisem Gelächter veranlasste: „Die heult wie ein kleines Mädchen.“ Dann ließ Jonas von Marie ab und holte die Dinge hervor, die sie brauchen würden: Eine kleine Rasierklinge, den gefälschten Abschiedsbrief und eine zehn Zentimeter lange Stricknadel. Als die anderen wissen wollten, wozu die Nadel gut sei, antwortete Jonas etwas zögerlich: „Na ja, wir wollen schließlich unseren Spaß haben, und ehrlich gesagt können wir mit ihr ja machen was wir wollen, also dachte ich, dass ich ihr vielleicht die Augen ausstechen könnte.“ Marie riss ebendiese schockiert auf und warf sich wild hin und her. Sie wollte schreien, brachte aber nur ein hilfloses „Mhhhmmhm“ heraus. Währenddessen redete Alina auf Jonas ein: „Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Ich dachte, wir bringen sie nur um und dann war es das! Außerdem, wenn du ihr wirklich die Augen ausstichst, kommt das ziemlich verdächtig rüber.“ Jonas lachte: „Keinesfalls. Ich habe doch in den Brief geschrieben, dass sie ihre Augen gehasst hat. Es ist also nur naheliegend, wenn sie sie sich aussticht.“ Das verstand auch Alina, aber sie schien mit dieser rohen Gewalt nicht gerade glücklich zu sein. Jonas nahm die Nadel in die Hand und hielt sie knapp über Maries blaues Auge, als diese es schaffte, ihren Mund so weit aufzureißen, dass das Klebeband abfiel. Fabian reagierte blitzschnell. Er packte ihren Kiefer, presste ihn zusammen und zischte: „Halt ja dein Maul du dumme Kuh. Wenn du schreist, machst du es nur schlimmer für dich.“ Dann ließ er sie wieder los, und sie schwieg tatsächlich einen Moment. Dann richtete sie ihre bunten Augen auf Jonas und begann zu weinen: „Bitte“, flüsterte sie, „Bitte nicht. Ich... tut das nicht, bitte!“ Keiner sagte etwas. Alle labten sich an Maries von Todesangst erfüllter Stimme: „Ich flehe euch an... Ich hab keinen von euch erkannt... ich...“ Alina ging dazwischen: „Du hast uns sehr wohl erkannt, du beschissene Lügnerin. Versuch nicht, dich hier herauszuwinden.“ Sie versuchte es dennoch ein letztes Mal: „Bitte... Ich werde euch nicht verpfeifen. Ich... ich kann alles... alles tun, was ihr wollt.“ Jonas lächelte beinahe psychopathisch und meinte „Das ist sehr nett von dir, aber wir werden dich doch jetzt töten. Alina, gib mir doch bitte wieder das Klebeband.“ Alina kam der Aufforderung nach und Jonas klebte Marie wieder den Mund zu. Sie schien jeglichen Widerstand aufgegeben zu haben. Dann nahm Jonas die Nadel wieder in die Hand und hielt sie erneut über Maries Augen: „Bitte lächeln“, sagte er, dann stach er zu. Marie hatte ihr Auge nach wie vor vor Panik aufgerissen, und Jonas sah wie in Zeitlupe, wie die Nadel die Pupille durchlöcherte und das blasse Blau auf dieser weißen Gelatine mitriss, als er die Nadel mehrere Zentimeter tief in Maries Schädel stieß. Er drehte sie ein paar mal, wie wenn man Nudeln im Topf umrührt, dann riss er sie wieder heraus. Um die Würgegeräusche seiner Freunde und Maries gepeinigtes Wimmern kümmerte er sich nicht, als er die Nadel an Maries anderem Auge ansetzte und die Prozedur wiederholte. Ihm selbst wurde dabei ebenfalls schlecht, aber daneben spürte er noch etwas anderes. Er fühlte sich mächtig, als er dieses Mädchen verstümmelte, so mächtig wie sich Gott fühlen musste. Er ruckte die Nadel noch etwas hin und her, nur um dieses Gefühl etwas länger aufrecht zu erhalten. Dann zog er sie langsam heraus und lauschte dem schmatzenden Geräusch, das dabei entstand. Ein Teil von ihm wollte einfach nur noch brechen, aber ein anderer Teil, der Teil, der gerade die Oberhand behielt, zog dieses Geräusch, ebenso wie das Gewimmer und den Anblick der zerfetzten und triefenden Augäpfel, in sich auf wie einen süßen Wein. Er wischte den unteren Teil der Nadel, an dem seine Fingerabdrücke waren, mit seinem Ärmel ab und legte sie auf den Waldboden. Dann nahm er die Rasierklinge und fragte in die Runde: „Also, wer will ihr die Pulsadern aufschlitzen?“ Zunächst antwortete niemand. Sie starrten alle, teils angewidert, teils mit hämischer Freude auf Maries verstümmeltes Gesicht. Alina rang sich schließlich zu einem Kommentar durch: „Jetzt muss sich wenigstens niemand mehr ihre hässlichen Augen ansehen.“ Dann schnappte sie sich die Klinge aus Jonas' Hand und stand auf. Jonas nahm ihren Platz ein und fixierte Maries nun leblose Beine auf dem Boden. Alina ging zu Maries rechten Arm, wo Fabian ihr Platz machte. Sie setzte die Klinge an... Und zögerte. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann keuchte sie: „Tut mir leid, ich... ich kann das einfach nicht. Scheiße.“ Niemand sagte etwas, aber Fabian nahm ihr die Klinge aus der Hand und holte tief Luft. Dann stach er zu. Die Klinge drang mühelos in Haut und Fleisch, zerriss die Adern und ließ das Blut in Strömen aus Marie herauslaufen. Fabian zog das kalte Metall einmal längs durch ihren Arm. Dann gab er sie an Marcel weiter, der die blutige Prozedur wiederholte. Er tat es mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, woraus Jonas schloss, dass es Marcel ähnlich ging wie ihm gerade. Dann, als alles erledigt war, legte er Marie die Klinge in die Hand, sodass es tatsächlich so aussah, als hätte sie Suizid begangen. Alina nahm den Zettel und legte ihn, mit einem kleinen Stein beschwert, auf Maries Brust, die inzwischen aufgehört hatte, sich zu bewegen. Dann machten die vier sich auf den Rückweg. Marcel und Fabian schüttelten sich, ob vor Aufregung oder Übelkeit, man weiß es nicht. Alina war blass und ziemlich schweigsam, als sie den Wald verließen, nur Jonas schien überhaupt nicht davon betroffen zu sein, dass er gerade bei der Ermordung eines Menschen mitgemacht hatte. Als die vier sich am Waldrand trennen wollten, rief Jonas sie noch einmal zusammen: „Leute, hört mal. Wir dürfen zu niemandem ein Wort sagen, klar. Kein Wort zu niemandem.“ Die anderen stimmten zu. Dann gingen sie ihrer Wege. Nach der Tat Maries Leiche wurde zwei Tage später gefunden. Merkwürdigerweise hatte sich kein Tier an ihrem Körper gelabt, und der Zettel lag nach wie vor auf ihrer Brust. Niemand kam auch nur auf den Gedanken, dass man an ihrem Selbstmord zweifeln könnte. Ihre Geschichte erschien in der Zeitung, irgendwo zwischen der Ukraine-Krise und den jüngsten Fehltritten diverser Schauspieler. In der Schule gab es einen Trauergottesdienst, den die Schüler nur besuchten, weil es eine Pflichtveranstaltung war. In der Pause allerdings war Maries Suizid das Thema Nummer Eins. Überall hörte man Leute sagen, dass so etwas offensichtlich gewesen wäre, dass sie es nicht anders verdient hatte, und jeder zweite Schüler hatte „es schon immer gewusst“, dass sie früher oder später abdrehen und den Verstand verlieren würde. Besonders grausam fanden die meisten das mit den Augen. Diese hässlichen Augen, die niemand ansehen wollte, und die sie sich scheinbar selbst ausgestochen hatte, weil sie sie selbst nicht mehr haben wollte. Jonas, Alina, Fabian und Marcel beteiligten sich an diesen Gesprächen, streuten hier und da ein paar gehässige Kommentare ein, zeigten keinerlei Betroffenheit, gaben aber auch mit keiner Silbe zu erkennen, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hatten. Für jeden von ihnen ging das normale, geregelte Leben weiter. Jedenfalls für ein Jahr. Danach wurde alles anders. I know what you did last Summer Jonas lag in seinem Bett, trotz der späten Stunde hellwach. Er sah auf seinen Wecker, der fünf Minuten vor Mitternacht anzeigte. In fünf Minuten begann der Todestag von Marie Korn, ermordet durch Alina, Marcel, Fabian und Jonas. Jonas erinnerte sich jeden Tag an ihre Tat. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte er nicht, aber er vermisste dieses Gefühl der Macht, dass er hatte, als er Marie um ein Haar vergewaltigt hatte, und das noch stärker geworden war, als er ihr die Augen ausgestochen hatte. Er vermisste es so sehr, dass er in den vergangenen Nächten heimlich aus dem Haus geschlichen war und streunende Hunde und Katzen gejagt hatte. Zwei hatte er erwischt, beiden hatte er langsam die Luft abgedrückt, und als sie winselnd gezuckt hatten, war er sich wieder wie damals vorgekommen. Er war sich vorgekommen wie Gott. Gerne hätte er es auch heute versucht, und es wäre sogar einfach gewesen, da seine Eltern übers Wochenende verreist waren, aber er hatte sich entschlossen, den Todestag dieses Opfers entsprechend zu genießen. Der Wecker piepte zwölfmal. Jonas richtete sich fast augenblicklich auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort knipste er das Licht an und spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht. Als er den Blick zum Spiegel hob, hatte er eine wahnwitzige Idee. Er dachte an die Geschichte der Bloody Mary und verspürte den ungeheuren Drang, sein Glück auf die Probe zu stellen. „Also, dann mal los: Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary.“ Nun, so hieß es in der Geschichte, sollte der Geist erscheinen und ihn töten. Und tatsächlich wurde Jonas kurz schwindelig, aber das schob er schnell auf die Müdigkeit, zumal das Gefühl nicht lange vorhielt. Aber als er das nächste Mal sein Spiegelbild betrachtete, fuhr er zusammen: Auf einmal war sein linkes Auge blau, das Rechte braun. Genau wie bei Marie. Nur... die Farben waren nur im Spiegelbild auf der richtigen Seite. Zuerst dachte Jonas, er sei auf eine Lichtspiegelung hereingefallen, oder habe sich die Farbveränderung durch die Müdigkeit eingebildet, aber als er sich die Augen rieb, veränderte sich nichts. Und dann verschwamm seine Gestalt im Spiegel, veränderte sich in eine andere Form, mit anderen Farben. Es veränderte sich um die Augen herum, die so blieben, wie sie waren. Die Gestalt bekam schwarze, dreckige und verfilzte Haare, ein blasses, von Pickeln entstelltes Gesicht. Und sie trug ein weißes Kleid, aber es hätte auch ein Nachthemd sein können, das war unter dem Schmutz und Dreck, den es in zwei Tagen draußen im Wald aufgefangen hatte, kaum zu unterscheiden. Jonas starrte gelähmt auf die Gestalt, dann schaffte er es zu flüstern: „Das... das kann nicht sein. Das ist... unmöglich. Du bist tot. Ich habe dich getötet, vor genau einem Jahr.“ Seine Beine wollten nachgeben, aber irgendetwas hielt ihm auf Augenhöhe mit diesen hässlichen, verfärbten Augen. „Das stimmt nicht ganz“, antwortete Marie mit grimmiger Miene aus dem Spiegel heraus, „Eigentlich haben deine beiden Freunde mich umgebracht. Marcel und Fabian. Du hast mir nur an die Titten gegrapscht und mir die Augen ausgestochen.“ Sie starrte Jonas unerbittlich ins Gesicht. Dieser war auf einmal angsterfüllt und unfähig, etwas anderes hervor zu pressen als: „Was... willst du?“ Marie schwieg lange Zeit. Dann antwortete sie mit einem Wort: „Vergeltung.“ Sie hob die Hand, nicht Jonas, sondern das Spiegelbild, und legte sie an ihre Augen. Jonas merkte, dass seine Hand dasselbe tat, ohne das er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Er wusste, was jetzt kam, und wollte schreien, schlagen, sich wehren, aber er konnte nicht. Marie bohrte langsam, geradezu genüsslich, einen Finger in ihr Auge. Jonas schrie, als er dasselbe tat. Dann wiederholten die beiden das Spiel auf der anderen Seite, wie im stummen Einverständnis eines Liebespaares, nur, dass zwischen den beiden absolut keine Liebe war. Dann, als alles getan war, grinste Marie Jonas an, der das zwar nicht mehr sehen, aber dennoch spüren konnte, denn er tat genau das gleiche wie Marie: „Langsam verstehe ich, warum du das getan hast, damals. Echt krass, sich wie Gott zu fühlen, oder?“ Marcel ging schon früh am Morgen mit seinem Hund spazieren. Dabei konnte er besonders gut nachdenken, und natürlich dachte er daran, was für ein Tag heute war. Der Tag, an dem er seinen ersten und letzten Mord begangen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, das er hatte, als er Marie die Pulsader aufgeschlitzt hatte. An das Geräusch des spritzenden Blutes. Und jedes Mal, wenn er sich wieder daran erinnerte, wollte er nur zwei Dinge: Das alles vergessen und es noch einmal erleben. Er lief durch den nahegelegenen Wald und wartete darauf, dass sein Hund sein Geschäft erledigte, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Ein helles Kichern, wie von einem Mädchen. Er drehte sich um und sah in den Wald hinein. Wieder ertönte dieses Kichern, und Marcels Hund riss sich los und rannte in den Wald hinein. Marcel folgte ihm. Und fand ihn auf einer kleinen Lichtung wieder. Er stand in der Mitte und leckte Jonas die Hand. Marcel atmete auf: „Danke, Mann. Der ist mir einfach abgehauen, keine Ahnung, warum.“ Jonas reagierte nicht, sondern sagte leise: „Erinnerst du dich an die Lichtung hier?“ Marcel sah sich um und erkannte, was Jonas meinte: „Hier haben wir letztes Jahr... Du weißt schon.“ Jonas nickte: „Oh ja, ich weiß schon. Ich weiß verdammt gut!“ Den letzten Satz hatte Jonas geschrien, und seine Stimme hatte beinahe weibliche Formen angenommen. Dann hob er den Blick und sah Marcel an, der entsetzt zurückwich. Allerdings nicht wegen dem abgrundtiefen Hass in Jonas' Augen, sondern wegen der Farbe. Das eine blau, das andere braun, genau wie bei Marie. „Was zum...“, brachte Marcel hervor, dann stand Jonas direkt vor ihm: „Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut daran, wie ihr mir damals die Augen ausgestochen und mich dann umgebracht habt!“ Marcel war wie gelähmt. Und dann hob Jonas - Jonas? - die Hände, schloss sie um Marcels Hals und drückte zu. Fabian hatte die Nacht bei Alina verbracht. Das Erlebnis vor einem Jahr hatte sie auf merkwürdige Weise noch enger zusammengeschweißt, und nun saßen sie gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch und unterhielten sich. „Fabian? Weißt du, was heute für ein Tag ist?“ Fabian nickte: „Todestag. Denkst du eigentlich oft daran?“ Alina schwieg. „Alina? Ich hab dich gefragt, ob...“ „Ich hab dich schon verstanden. Ja, ich denke oft daran. Öfter als mir lieb ist. Beinahe jeden verdammten Tag.“ Sie sah Fabian ins Gesicht: „Glaubst du, dass es falsch war? Was wir getan haben?“ Fabian lächelte freudlos: „Falsch war es auf jeden Fall, zumindest moralisch. Aber Jonas hatte damals schon Recht. Jeder muss irgendwie Dampf ablassen, und wenn wir dabei die Welt von einem Opfer wie Marie erlösen, meinetwegen. Oder sieh es mal so: Wir haben ihr einen Gefallen getan, indem wir sie von ihrem unwerten Leben befreit haben.“ „Das waren alles Jonas' Worte.“ „Ja, weil er Recht hat. Ein Teil von mir wünscht sich manchmal, dass es nicht so wäre, aber es ist nun einmal so und...“ In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Alina zuckte zusammen und stand auf. Draußen stand Jonas. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend sah sie ihm in die Augen. Blaugrün, wie immer. Er hielt sich nicht lange mit einer Begrüßung auf: „Ich muss mit dir reden. Ist Fabian auch da?“ Alina bejahte überrumpelt und ließ Jonas herein. Auf dem Weg zur Küche drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und wurde prompt niedergeschlagen. Bewusstlos ging sie zu Boden. Dann trat Jonas in die Küche, nahm ein Brotmesser vom Tisch und rammte es dem völlig perplexen Fabian mit einem wuchtigen Stoß bis ans Heft in den Bauch. Die Wahrheit Alina erwachte mit starken Kopfschmerzen in ihrem eigenen Bett. Sie versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, aber ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke waren an den Bettpfosten gefesselt. Hecktisch sah sie sich um. Und erschrak, als sie Jonas neben ihrem Bett sitzen sah. Er betrachtete sie stumm. Seine Klamotten waren an manchen Stellen blutverschmiert, und scheinbar schmerzten ihm seine Rippen. Alina mutmaßte, dass es zwischen ihm und Fabian zu einem brutalen Kampf gekommen war, den Jonas offenbar gewonnen hatte. Sie versuchte zu sprechen, brachte nur ein Krächzen zustande und setzte neu an: „Jonas? Was soll die Scheiße?“ Jonas reagierte erst nicht, dann richtete er seine Augen auf sie, setzte seine Finger auf die offenen Augäpfel und zog sie wieder ab. Auf seinen Fingerkuppen lagen nun zwei leicht gerundete Plastikplatten. „Kontaktlinsen“, grinste Jonas, „Um das hier zu verdecken.“ Er deutete wieder auf seine Augen, und als Alina das blasse Blau und das dunkle Braun sah, schien alles zusammenzupassen: „Marie?“, hauchte sie entsetzt. „Aber das kann nicht sein. Du bist...“ „Tot. Ganz genau. Seit exakt einem Jahr. Und zwar euretwegen.“ Jonas sah Alina scharf an: „Was ist das für ein Gefühl, vollkommen wehrlos zu sein, Alina? Wie fühlt man sich, wenn man jeden Moment sterben könnte und dein Leben von einer Person abhängt, die dich nur leider total verachtet? Wie ist das?“ Alina öffnete den Mund, aber Jonas hob die Hand: „Das war eine rhetorische Frage.“ Dennoch sprach Alina: „Was hast du mit Fabian gemacht?“ Jonas lachte: „Es hat gewisse Vorteile, in dem Körper eines Mannes zu stecken. Ich bin jetzt viel stärker, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Ist mir zuerst aufgefallen, als ich Marcel erwürgt habe. Ich habe so fest zugedrückt wie ich konnte, und dann hab ich ihm auf einmal den Kehlkopf zerquetscht. So viel Blut habe ich erst einmal gesehen.“ Er sah zu Boden: „Weißt du, Alina, ich habe dich aus einem einzigen Grund noch nicht getötet. Du warst zwar damals an der Scheiße beteiligt, die ihr mir angetan habt, aber du schienst wenigstens Gewissensbisse zu haben. Und egal, was du jetzt von mir denkst, ich bin kein Monster. Ich vergelte Gleiches mit Gleichem. Marcel und dein dämlicher Callboy Fabian haben mir die Pulsadern aufgerissen, also sind sie tot. Jonas hat mir die Augen ausgestochen, also habe ich einfach meine mit seinen getauscht.“ Er deutete auf die heterochromischen Augen: „Mann, du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen. Ich dachte fast, der macht sich gleich nass. Aber wie auch immer, du hast mir nur vergleichsweise wenig angetan, also tue ich dir auch nur sehr wenig an. Ich habe dich gefesselt, das gleicht in etwa das aus, was du mit mir getan hast. Ich denke aber, dass ich dass noch ein wenig präzisiere.“ Jonas holte ein Messer hervor: „Wusstest du, dass die Achilles-Sehne alle Muskeln im Körper irgendwie verbindet? Wenn man sie durchschneidet, kann das Opfer sich weder bewegen noch sonst irgendetwas machen außer Atmen. Manchmal nicht einmal das.“ Jonas stand auf und schob das Messer unter Alinas linke Achilles-Sehne. Dann schnitt er einmal kräftig, und Alina schrie vor Schmerz, als die Sehne mit einem lauten Klack riss. Er wiederholte die Prozedur am anderen Fuß, dann lachte er trocken: „Das beste ist, dass man die Achilles-Sehne nicht wieder zusammenflicken kann. Du wirst den Rest deines Lebend vollständig gelähmt sein.“ Er schwieg einen Augenblick, dann kicherte er mit einer weiblichen Stimme: „Sprechen fällt dir auch schwer, nicht? Nimm es als Rache für das Klebeband letztes Jahr. Und keine Sorge, ich sage den Nachbarn Bescheid, dass es dir nicht so gut geht. Das ist zwar eigentlich mehr, als du verdienst, aber wie gesagt: Ich bin kein Monster. Ich wollte nur Rache.“ Wenig später wurde ein Junge von der Polizei aufgegriffen. Es schien so, dass er sich selbst die Augen ausgekratzt hatte. Die ganze Zeit schrie er etwas von „Maries Rache“. Die Polizisten stempelten ihn sofort als geistesgestört ab. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord